


Shall We

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, also sometimes a little rough, divorce lawyer AU, ellickweek, fair warning, straight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Never in a million years did she expect him to lean forward and press a light kiss to her lips. It was as if a whisper to the promise of more than just a simple attorney-client privilege, and she certainly would not be objecting...
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44





	Shall We

**Author's Note:**

> divorce lawyer AU for day fooooour of Ellick week!

Face buried in a seemingly clear cut case, Nick barely recognized his assistant’s voice over the intercom paging for his next client. And uncharacteristically he’d done absolutely zero research on this new case. Referred by an old soccer buddy from college- Bucky as they used to call him, had just mentioned an old family friend was having a nasty divorce and she needed the best. Enter Nicholas Torres, world renown divorce attorney, graduate of Harvard law. He’d agreed to Buckner’s favor in a heartbeat—but had instantly put it out of his mind until this very second.

Kasie’s voice, crackling from the static, rang through his distracted thoughts, “Hello? Mr. Torres?” Nick cringed, he’d told her to stop calling him that months ago, “I’ve got Eleanor Bishop here for you, can I send her back?”

Clumsily closing the open files on his desk, Nick straightened in his seat- attempting to look like a put together, good attorney. Pressing the speaker button, he paged back, “Yes, Kasie. Send her in.”

Nick sighed, with everything on his plate, he slightly regretted agreeing to this case. _On the upside_ , he thought, _at least it sounds easy. Eleanor Bishop? Sounded like an old cougar ready to move on from her mail order pool boy turned husband who was having a harder time letting go..._

Hearing his dark wooden door click shut, Nick finally peeled his eyes from his monitor screen- his last ditch attempt at familiarizing himself with her case a failure. Eyes sliding over to meet the figure standing hesitantly at the doorway, words escaped him.

Gone was the image of a sixty-something, over-Botoxed, clearly spent too much money on tanning beds cougar who married the toned Russian pool boy to keep as eye candy. The striking gaze of meadow-green pools with golden flecks glinting at the warm office light met his dark chocolate stare, and he knew immediately- he was done for. A shy smile tugged at the corner of her full lips while her teeth silently weathered that bottom lip. He tore his eyes from her mouth to gauge the rest of her- a chic simple white blouse tucked into black flowing trousers with a large decorative bow at her waist. The type of adornment women placed on their clothes to send men’s thoughts down a dirty, dirty path. Nick shook his head and brought his gaze back to her warm face, yet before introducing himself, he became distracted…again. Tousled in perfect, effortless waves, her honey hair begged to be pulled, and pulled hard in the throes of passion— _where the fuck did that thought come from?_ Nick shocked himself. He had a clear policy- do not sleep with the clientele. Well, until at least after their case closed.

He had to check himself, he could not get involved with a client. No matter how smoking hot they were, effortlessly- no less. A quick swallow to gather his thoughts, and Nick finally addressed the young, _attractive_ woman in the room. In a curt tone, a vain attempt at hiding his instantaneous, visceral reaction to her, Nick kept it short, “Mrs. Bishop,” a nod of the head and a raised hand pointing to the terra-cotta colored leather chair across his desk.

A peaked eyebrow shot his way, but she sat perched on the edge of the soft leather, back ram-rod straight. A simple, “Mr. Torres,” was all she offered.

But hell if the way she rolled her r’s in his name didn’t send heat down south. Nick shifted in his chair to relieve the sudden pressure. He tried again, “So you’re looking to divorce your husband, Mrs. Bishop?”

Ellie’s nose crinkled in disgust at the notion she was still married, “Don’t call me that.” The palpable revulsion in her voice hard to disguise, and Mr. Torres clearly recoiled at the thought it was towards him.

The resulting small eye roll and throat clear confirmed her suspicion, slipping through clenched teeth he replied, “Alright, _Eleanor_. Let’s get started.”

Ellie had never once enjoyed her full first name. Never. But hearing the rolling of his tongue over the syllables like a lover rolls his tongue along the curve of her hip, delicate and desperate all in the same breath- she wanted to hear him moan her name over and over and over.

Surprised at her own initial reaction to the high and mighty lawyer who clearly values his gym time over true meaningful relationships, a man so far outside her normal ‘type,’ she gave a slight shake of her head, causing her hair to dance around her face before refocusing. Looking back up at his now heavy glare, she impatiently tried moving things along, “Yes, let’s.”

His grunt instead of true words spoke volumes. The contempt emanated from him, consuming the room. He barely looked in her direction again the entire meeting. She’d lost track of how many times he cut her off while she’d explain what new trick Jake was trying, or how many times his eyes snapped to hers with this scornful look clear with doubt in her story. The picture was easy to paint- he viewed her as an air-headed blonde, married too young, likely having an affair if the judgement and suspicion rolling off him at the mention of Jake’s infidelity was any indication, that was clearly just trying to make it out of this divorce with a pretty penny in her pocket.

When he finally signaled to adjourn their initial meeting, not even bothering with standing as she exited, Ellie grit her teeth. Desperate to call him out on the utterly unprofessional behavior, yet knowing she needed his help to fight Jake- the internal war raging on as she stood slowly and made her way to the door.

Cold hand on the golden knob, she was seconds from twisting it to finally release herself from this intense prison full of mixed emotions—lust on one hand- trying vainly to quit staring at his broad shoulders underneath his simple light cornflower blue button down, and hatred on the other hand- struggling to keep herself from jumping across the desk and strangling the man after every snarky comment.

A hard voice sounded from behind her, stopping Ellie in her tracks. “Eleanor, I think from here on out, phone calls should suffice.”

Nothing more, just that. A suggestion to avoid seeing her at all costs. Well. The feeling was mutual, Mr. Nicholas Torres, Attorney at Law. The bite in her tone was inevitable, she’d been at her wits end at this point, “I’d love nothing more.” And with that, Ellie exited the office, closing the door a touch harder than she needed to.

* * *

Nick had tossed and turned all night, visions of the vixen in his office, sitting prim and proper just _begging_ to be bent over and pounded over that plush leather chair assaulted the back of his eyelids. He’d gotten easily less than a wink of sleep before waking at the crack of dawn to start his usual routine.

When even an intense kickboxing workout didn’t stop the throbbing he felt just about everywhere, Nick knew there was only one solution. Close the case and keep Eleanor at more than an arm’s length away the entire time.

Kasie greeted him with an even greater amount of cheery than usual to which Nick just grunted his hello. Ignoring the questioning look she shot him, he stormed off to his office- turning the lock shut immediately. He was finishing this case today, damn it. He _needed_ her case to be closed. Needed to fuck her, release this lust-filled tension, and move on.

Tossing his briefcase behind his desk haphazardly and punching the intercom button, he called up to Kasie, “Move my schedule around. Today is the Bishop & Malloy case, only.”

The mumbled noise of confirmation returned through the speaker, and Nick dialed her number seconds later.

A slurred, confused, “Mm-hello?” sounded in his ear, and Nick swore even half-asleep her voice did unmentionable things to him. He was transported to another world where Eleanor was wrapped in a fluffy white duvet, golden hair sprayed out on the pillow framing her face like a halo as he gently woke her up with his mouth on the back of her neck- trailing wet kisses down her spine as his fingers traced lazy figure eights on her smooth skin.

Snapping back to, Nick tried to stay focused, “I want to get your case closed today, let’s talk later. Get some coffee and call me when you’re awake.” And before awaiting a response he pressed his screen to end the call.

Ellie should’ve been disturbed he knew she was still in bed, having barely slept the night prior from dreams of a certain lawyers sweaty body at the gym haunting her. The mere fact he was up, alert and fine added more proof to the ever growing pile of ‘he wants rid of you, as soon as humanly possible.”

And with that thought, she heaved her heavy body off the bed, threw her hair in a messy bun and quickly dressed for the day. Grabbing her work phone- a number Jake didn’t know she had—because there was no way on earth Jake wouldn’t sink to unimaginable levels and try to trace her call to get dirt on her—she dialed Mr. Torres right back as she pressed the button to give liquid brown gold.

His voice was almost unrecognizable, “Nick Torres speaking, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Warm, rich tones flowed through the line, like a double barreled whiskey after a long day. The smooth feeling passed over every nerve-ending, sending goosebumps to erupt along her skin, the slight rough burn near the end a painful but pleasant reminder of a decadent movement. _His voice was like sex, holy shit_ , Ellie thought.

Immediately her mind drifted, Nick asked that question in an entirely different setting. There he sat, on the other end of the line as she purred to him, “Oh honey, you know the deal.” She clucked her tongue, “I do the talking, and you- you do the touching.”

She heard him whimper on the other end, and it fueled her courage. “Can you take a guess at what I’m wearing Nick?” She was met with appropriate silence, so she continued, “It’s your favorite- that black lace set. But I- uh, I made an upgrade, baby. You wouldn’t even have to take them off, you know that? If you were here- you’d be able to _slip..right..in_.”

The characteristic moan of her implication hitting its mark was like gasoline on a fire.

“Nick,” she commanded, “touch yourself. I’m already halfway there, aren’t you?” Ellie’s fingers floated down on their own accord. Creating friction along her tight denim at her core fanned the embers. She moaned through the phone, “Oh- Nick. That’s it- right there, baby. I’m right there,” she could hear the strangled sound of Nick getting closer to his finish. Knew he was stroking his long, hard cock obediently- all for her. Only ever for her. Naked on his bed at home, pleasuring himself to her voice.

Ellie shifted in her chair, sending pleasuring shocks through her stomach as she rubbed her clit through her jeans. Head falling back on its own accord, her free hand dipped under her shirt to search for her throbbing peak. Giving it a good tug accompanied by a hard circle around her nub and she shattered.

Right there in her kitchen, waiting on her coffee to fill.

Hazily she raised her head and vaguely noticed a voice calling to her in the background of her fantasy, “Hello? Is anyone there?”

She jumped forward in her chair so fast she almost ate it. Praying that little day dream had been in her head, she finally answered, “Um hello, Mr. Torres?”

Like a switch had been flipped, the gruffness returned to his tone, “Oh, Eleanor.”

She swallowed, “Please call me Ellie. No one has called me that since middle school.”

A huff of annoyance and he responded, “Fine. Call me Nick then at least.”

After waiting a beat for him to continue she went on, “Sorry this is my work number, Jake doesn’t know it.”

Nick heard the slight tremor of fear in her voice at that- it was unlike her in everything he’d seen. He paused, _was Jake dangerous?_ He’d ignored much of her case initially, but now a nagging feeling in the back of his head told him to be hyperaware of not only the case, but her safety. Phone calls, unfortunately, weren’t going to cut it. Especially not when he swore he heard some moaning on the other end that was not safe for work. He couldn’t be sure it wasn’t more of his own fantasies, but hell that sounded like one fired up Ellie on the other line.

Finally he replied, “You know what, Ellie? I’ve changed my mind- phone calls aren’t going to work. I want to work this as quickly as possible, and that will be easier if you’re at the office.” He hesitated to see if she vehemently declined before proceeding, “I’ll send a car.”

Ellie pulled the phone from her ear at the sound of him hanging up. _He’ll send a car?_ So now he was not only disgusted by her, but instead of drawing out her case over the phone- he needed her gone so fast, he’d deal with seeing her in person? _Fuck that. She knew the way._

* * *

No sooner were the words out of his mouth did he regret them. _He’d send her a car?_ What the hell was he thinking? He _never_ sent clients cars, ever. Quickly paging Kasie he instructed her to get a car down to Ellie’s address, “Kase? Send a car to Miss Bishop’s address please.”

Her disbelief rang though, “Seriously?”

Nick squared his shoulders as if she could see him, “Yes, seriously. Send the car and when she gets here, no disruptions.”

The coarse edge to his tone sent Kasie obliging without further discussion. Yet it sent a shiver down his own spine. He’d begun picture Ellie delicately stepping in the midnight black Lincoln town car, toned fair calf accentuated by an elegant nude pump first. Her vivid olive green pencil skirt managed to slid further up her thigh as she took her seat next to him, exposing the pale sensitive skin of her inner thigh he badly wanted to lick his way up till it reached her center. One he knew would be wet and ready for him, just from the look in her eye she shot his way. The molten gold spark to it clear for one objective and one objective only. Not even bothering with her seat buckle, Ellie wordlessly reached up to her cream-colored button down and undid the top two, perfectly revealing the glorious shadow of her cleavage contained only by delicate nude lace.

Nick salivated and his hand dropped to his pants- tugging the fly down to relieve the tightness there.

Ellie folded her arm onto the back of the bench seat and leaned in his direction, the motion causing her skirt to lift even higher- a movement his eyes caught immediately. A lick of his lips and he dragged his attention back to her face, finding a sinful smirk played across her lips- she knew what she was doing to him, and hell if he cared.

Her free hand continued its descent in undoing precious buttons, revealed a flat midsection that begged to be kissed and caressed. Her far leg crossed over the other, inching that damn skirt up even higher, only a tiny bit more and he’d be home free. His hands twitched at the need to touch her, until moments later they gave in. The heated looks between them doing nothing for the fire started down below. Less than inch before he was able to grasp the curve of her thigh and she caught this wrist- shoving it firmly back down to his side, the movement placing her effectively over him. With a wicked glint to her eye, Ellie shrugged her shoulders and the creamy chiffon fabric was on the floor. Nick drunk in her fair, smooth skin, paying tribute to every dip and curve her body made. When she suddenly straddled him, knees on the seat aside his hips- Nick thought he saw stars. Her skirt now scrunched entirely around her waist, see-through nude lace heaving at the exhilaration she felt.

Her hand dipped between them, and for a brief moment Nick thought she’d be undoing his pants. When instead, her hand traveled to her own heat, he moaned, “ _Ellllllie_ , you’re killing me.”

A light chuckle floated in the air before she moaned herself. Being so close, he could feel her fingers thrust into her wet folds, taking a slight deviation to circle her clit. Nick felt like he’d explode at the sight. Her head fell back and blonde waves tumbled low on her bare back.

Nick dove into his released pants and clutched his dick. Squeezing hard to the point of painful pleasure, he began to pump in time. Sliding his sensitive skin in tandem with her hurried fingers, knowing she was closing in. Watching her thrust not two, but three fingers deep while her other hand came around to join the party by rubbing her nub. Nick groaned at the image- Ellie carefree and pleasuring herself on top of him in the back of a car- it was sexy _as fuck_. His own hand eased up on the pressure and played with the sensitive spot at his tip, imagining teasing Ellie’s entrance as she waited impatiently for him to bury himself. Her expression morphed and breathing became ragged- Nick hurriedly pumped his cock harder, and harder, eyes closing at the vision of Ellie clamping down on her fingers and screaming his name in the backseat- tipping him to release at the same time, moaning Ellie’s name along with it.

Coming to slowly, Nick heard a crackling voice out of the recesses of his brain—Kasie calling him.

_Shit_ , he thought as he looked down at the mess he’d created. His slacks ruined from his…escapades in the middle of the day, and now the woman starring in his dreams was here.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Nick pressed the speaker button and quickly shot out, “Give me a second Kasie!”

Jumping up and tugging off his dark charcoal slacks, Nick pulled on his light grey jeans he kept for after work. Tucking in his white button down, he thought to himself that a slightly more casual Friday was apparently in order today.

Seconds after adjusting his jeans, he heard a knock at the door. Skipping over to turn the lock and let Ellie in, Nick simply nodded in greeting- not trusting his words after earlier. He spun back around to make his way to the files laid out across his sitting area in the office, but a wayward pile of fabric caught his attention at the corner of his eye.

Quickly, detouring to just past his desk, Nick bent down at the waist, right foot raising slightly at the motion, to corral the evidence of his pleasure only moments ago.

Ellie sucked in a breath at the sight of his backside in denim. She felt the air evaporate from the room like a vacuum. The washed denim stretched across his ass like a second skin, and it only drew your eye down towards the massive thighs begging to rip the coarse fabric. Thighs that screamed he liked it fast and hard. Thighs that promised they put in the work at the gym so they could put in the work in the bedroom. Thighs that pleaded for fingernails to scrape at them as you held on for dear life inching towards your release. Thighs that were currently now strained as Nick reached over the desk to deposit whatever clothes he was holding into his bag.

The vision of him powerfully leaning over the desk- one hand on the top to stabilize himself as his feet stayed firmly planted, slightly spread apart for support, well- Ellie felt her core pool with wet heat.

Suddenly she was transported to a highly different scenario—Nick stepping up behind her with such a commanding air that she stilled her hands on the file. His hand trailing from her hair, down an air, to grip her hip. His other hand gently taking the file from her to place it off to the side. His breath hot on the back of her neck, a quick swipe of the tongue moistening her cool skin before sinking his teeth into their target. The hand on her hip forcefully pulling her flush with his hard front, erection evident despite the tight, tight jeans. And in a deft movement, she was folded over he top of the desk- palms flat on the enlarged calendar, chest heaving in anticipation. His hands sliding her skirt up, not bothering with the zipper down the back. The sense of urgency palpable in the room as she heard his own fly being undone as his fingers simultaneously found her pantiless, dripping wet and ready for him. The growl that escaped deep within his chest preceded the hard thrust of his cock burying deep inside her- wasting no time, knowing his assistant was only a few feet away, door irresponsibly left unlocked only adding to the passion.

She’d been right, thighs so powerful she’d reached her peak faster than ever before. Thighs that fulfilled their promise for swift, rough sex.

Her vision blurred and Ellie shifted uncomfortable in her outfit choice now—a skirt she literally had worn once with a low-cut black blouse- _what the hell was she thinking?_ But before she could answer that question, Nick interrupted her daytime fantasy by turning around to face her and clap his hands together.

Her eyes shot from his now highlighted crotch to his face as she felt the blush threaten to creep up into her cheeks.

A bemused look to his eye and he gestured to the small couch she hadn’t noticed last time, “Shall we?” he offered.

* * *

They’d been at it for hours, pouring over files and files of information on Jake Malloy. Anything to get their case in order and refute the claim that Ellie had cheated first. Nick had initially doubted her- and unfortunately made that point very clear earlier, resulting in her not speaking a word to him over the last three hours. Silently stewed as she slammed each file folder shut and threw it into the discarded pile, grunting every so often in frustration.

Nick was seconds from giving up, when he decided to pause. Take a quick break and refresh his mind before diving back in. Besides, it had already turned dark out- their carry out dinner tossed to the side, it was time for a mental break.

Sighing aloud, Nick leaned back, positioning his hands behind his head to act as a pillow. Elbows straight up to the ceiling as he took in the back of Ellie’s figure continuing to peruse files angrily. He opened his mouth to speak when any noise died on the tip of his tongue as she jumped and twisted midair to place a hand directly on his upper thigh.

His lungs constricted as his eyes locked on her small hand gripping his thigh, only inches from where he needed her grip the most.

Ellie felt his thigh contract beneath her touch but it didn’t slow her down, spinning around the words tumbled out as she stared at the piece of paper in front of her- worried if she took her eyes off it, it would suddenly disappear. As she rushed to explain Nick her proof discrediting Jake’s claims she squeezed her nails into his denim-clad thigh in excitement.

Nick felt her nails dig in and about fainted. The office air was still and charged all at once. He pictured a very different excited Ellie- one rushing to pleasure him as he enjoyed the show. One where she swung around and gripped both of his thighs- eyes locked on his in a heated stare down, refusing to look away even as her fingers delicately undid the zipper and button of his jeans. Never breaking eye contact as she fell to her knees on the floor between his legs and her head leaned in towards its mark. Not once looking away as her tongue darted out to swipe his shaft from hilt to tip as his cock practically jumped into her mouth. Her nails never left his thighs as she seemed to enjoy palming his muscles as her head suddenly dipped to take him in to the brim.

Nick struggled to hold on, to not make a fool of himself. He was a goddamn attorney for christsakes, not a teenager.

But when that pretty little mouth of hers pulled back and sucked the tip- _hard_ , he saw stars. Before he could even beg her to stop, she was down to the hilt again, adding a twist this time as came up just past the tip with a smack of her lips. Pushing his cock into her pursed mouth like a fucking nymph and picking up the tempo. Only seconds remained before he shattered into her mouth, and she lightly dragged her teeth along his most sensitive skin releasing a moan from deep within, “ _Ellie_ ,” he pleaded.

Her resultant, “Yeah?” as her head tore itself from the file and finally looked him in the eye was like a bucket of ice water over Nick.

Here he was, fantasizing about his _client_ while she was practically doing his job for him.

_Fuck_.

Nick’s instant defense mechanism took over, “Out,” he commanded with no room for negotiation in his tone.

A bewildered expression transformed her features as she stuttered in reply.

He continued down the path of no return, “Out now. I can do my own job, thank you very much.”

Nick stood abruptly, knocking her back slightly with her hand still on his thigh. She had yet to say a word, just opened and closed her mouth several times before it slammed shut in a straight line. Clearly her mind had been made up- she wouldn’t fight him on it, blessedly.

She left without so much as a single word, not even a goodbye. Color Nick not surprised by the way he acted.

* * *

A painful week later and he was done with Eleanor Bishop. They’d played completely professional and won their case with the information Ellie had found the other night, without so much as a thank you from him. He should feel elated to have that irritatingly gorgeous, tantalizing woman out of his life.

So why did he feel like utter shit?

_Oh right, he acted like an asshole._

Mentally scolding himself he tried to continue with his day- he had a new client coming in soon and needed it to go much smoother than his last.

Not a minute longer and Kasie was paging him stating a, “Nora Raye” was here for him.

Nick mumbled his confirmation to send her back and tried like hell to make himself presentable- sitting up straight and clasping his folded hands on the top of his desk.

The door swung slowly open and Nick swore softly under his breath.

Ellie felt the nervous butterflies settling in the pit of her stomach, knew this was a bold, bold move. But if his intense reaction to her grabbing his thigh the last time they were in the office was any indication- this move wouldn’t be unwelcome. Once the case finally closed she felt brave enough to come back to his office under a pseudonym—she hadn’t been sure if attorney-client _privileges_ extended to the sexual kind…but she was about to find out.

The door knob twisted and she pushed it open hesitantly, her pointed black patent leather pumps peaking their way in, effectively drawing one’s eyes up her black stockinged long legs till you hit the form-fitting black dress with a cut-out choker neckline. Her go-to red lipstick and straight hair enough to complete the fearless look she was striving for.

Nick’s pupils immediately darkened as his jaw dropped. Ellie took pleasure in his speechlessness.

Silently she waltzed up to his desk before placing her palms down on the top just like in her fantasy. Bending over revealing her low cut dress she cherished in Nick’s nervous swallow travel down his throat as his eyes dipped to drink in her cleavage. She knew the bright red lace bra underneath would peak through, and it matched her lips perfectly.

Ellie’s voice came out low and sultry, “I believe I owe you a thank you, Mr. Torres,” she said emphasizing the rolled r’s in his last name- reveling in the way it seemed to make his pupils even blacker.

His eyes finally pulled back up to meet hers and his lips slowly transformed into a crooked smirk. “Oh no, Eleanor—“ she felt heat settle between her legs, knowing full well there was nothing there to keep her from dripping all over his floor—“I owe _you_ a thank you.”

Purposefully he stood and rounded the desk, Ellie never moving from her bent over position, ass pointedly on full display underneath her tight dress. His hand wasted no time in smoothing over the curve of her backside and Ellie hissed in a breath.

His fingers dug into her hip, demanding what was his as he tugged her to meet with his pained erection through the jet-black slacks. Ellie’s lungs constricted at the knowledge this was _real_ , not some fantasy- this was finally actually happening.

His warm breath reached her neck as he whispered, “I’ve been fantasizing about fucking you for _weeks_ ,” his voice straining at the desire coursing though it.

Ellie just pressed her ass back further into his crotch in response. Practically purring like a cat for him to give in to their deepest desires.

Nick jerkily yanked her dress up to reveal her bare ass, there for his taking. His hand dipped to trace the lace top of her black thigh-highs as he trailed a lazy fingertip up, up, up till he was on the edge of her center. Ellie whimpered when a light flick pulsed her right nub- a whimper that quickly transformed to a deep moan as he shot two fingers deep inside, getting straight to the point.

A growl reverberated against her as one ripped through his torso so close to her back when he felt just- how- wet she was for him. His fingers lazily curling inside her, she felt his gruff voice more than she heard it, “Is this _all_ for me, Eleanor?”

At the sound of her given name rolling from his lips she involuntarily clenched her walls around his fingers, the turn-on increasing her moisture. Nick responded with a groan as he picked up the speed and added his thumb to the mix at her clit. Her hips bucked into his hand, begging for more.

He whispered, “Is it, babe? All for me?”

She croaked out across a dry throat, “Yes- all,” her voice strained as he suddenly pinched her clit, “-for you.”

His voice somehow dropped even lower, “Have you dreamt of me, like I’ve dreamt of you?”

Ellie whimpered and a hard slap to her ass had her nodding quick, admitting to her secrets.

Nick wasn’t done though, “Have you touched yourself, Ellie? Have you made yourself come to the thought of me?” He paused a beat as he licked the spine along her lower back before returning to her ear, “Like I have to the thought of you?”

Ellie groaned, the image of Nick jerking off to visions of her to great to bear. When another firm snack was awarded from her lack of reply, she nodded again and whispered so quiet she thought he might not hear, “I have.”

Nick’s hands disappeared and before she even hand the chance to miss them, they reappeared flanking her hips. A commanding, “Good,” was all she heard before Nick buried his dick to the hilt in one swift motion.

A small squeak of surprise and pain and pleasure escaped her lips, followed shortly by moans of passion as he began to move. When the thrusts became faster, she reached desperately for anything- any kind of purchase to hold on for the ride.

Nick took notice and within seconds she’d been flipped around- contents of the desk top swept to the floor, clattering and easily drawing attention to their midday activities. She was on her back, dress up to her waist as his eyes zeroed in on her choker.

Lifting her legs in a straddle, Nick stepped up effortlessly sliding home as she sighed in tandem with him- the new position giving for a whole new depth.

His hand strayed to her neck, fingers tangling with her choker as he placed the gentlest of pressure there and started his rhythm slowly. Involuntarily, Ellie moved one hand to her clit and circled- hard. Nick let out a low curse under his breath and picked up the pace. Leaning over her, changing the angle and Ellie yelped at the sheer pleasure- digging her nails into his strong thighs for stabilization.

Nick’s one hand increased his pressure on her throat as his other came to join the party at their connection. The combination of his hard thrust, a slight change in angling of her hips, and Nick giving a pinch to her tight clit- and Ellie exploded, walls clamping down on him as Nick reached his release right after her, his dick pulsing endlessly inside her.

Exhaustion from the pent up lust-filled tension dissipating, Ellie felt her legs drop as Nick slowly pulled out. Half of her truly expected him to turn away, zip up his fly and dismiss her.

Never in a million years did she expect him to lean forward and press a light kiss to her lips. It was as if a whisper to the promise of more than just a simple _attorney-client privilege_ , and she certainly would not be objecting...


End file.
